Stuck Between the Lines
by xPerfectlyImperfect
Summary: . He was sweating, his heart racing. His mind was a haze – a kaleidoscope of memories and swirls of broken dreams. His fingers touched the smooth, cool mahogany and he caught a glimpse of the figure inside. / Oliver has something he needs to tell Katie - before it's too late. / OliverKatie for percychased.


**[an] **this was written for the lovely **Emily** [percychased] over at the GGE. I hope you like it. =D

* * *

**Stuck Between the Lines  
**_Bu,t I can't seem to find a way in you_

* * *

_He approached the coffin on shaking legs. He was sweating, his heart racing. His mind was a haze – a kaleidoscope of memories and swirls of broken dreams. His fingers touched the smooth, cool mahogany and he caught a glimpse of the figure inside. He gripped the wood so tightly his knuckles gleamed white – appearing ghostly in the glistening candle-light. The smell of lilies and roses and rain filled the air. He heard the heavy droplets as they panged against the half-open windows. He heard the sound of sobs but he registered nothing. His blue eyes focused on the figure before him – tidy hair – almost too tidy. The eyes were closed but he _knew _they were green. His fingers drifted toward porcelain cheeks – painted with rouge. He almost expected her eyes to flicker open, her pretty pink lips to curve into a smile – she was cold. So cold. _

Oliver wakes with a start. He sits upright, gasping. His eyes shift around the room. The sun is just beginning to rise over the hillside. He draws the air in – taking in shallow, ragged breaths. He rubs at his eyes, wiping his sleepiness away. He glances at the clock on the wall; it is quarter to seven.

He pushes the blanket off of his legs, swinging them over the side of the bed. He sits there for a moment – his head in his hands. He inhales deeply – his breath steadying. He closes his eyes. He had the dream again. That dream where she is dead and he is alive, never to see her again.

He slowly runs his fingers over his face, massaging away the tension. The fear slowly washes away – replaced with a flood of relief. _She's not gone. She's not dead. She's at St. Mungos and you can go and see her. _

The lack of sleep is getting to him. First, his thoughts keep him awake into the late hours of the night. Then his dreams wake him early. Thoughts of her and dreams of her cloud his mind and leave him staring at the stars.

He knows he needs her. He knows he needs to tell her. He has to tell her just how much she means to him. His mind will only continue to torment him until he bucks up the courage to tell her how she has him worried sick, how he can't imagine what his life would be like without her, how he can't stand to think what it would be like if she had . . .

_But she hadn't, _he reminds himself as he stands. He drifts across the room, his mind absent to his actions – as he collects his clothes. He has practice in four hours– but first, he will go and see her.

**-[x]-**

She is asleep when he arrives. Her hair is fanned out around her, her eyes closed, her face set peacefully and he knows she's comfortable. He sits in the chair beside her bed, letting the bouquet of china doll roses rest on his lap. He knows nothing about flowers - he isn't sure if they are good roses – expensive and classy. All he knows is - when he walked into the Muggle flower shop – the name drew him it. The name reminds him of her.

He inches closer – watching her sleep. She looks serene. He smiles and sits back waiting for her to wake up. He watches as the nurses pass, tending to other ill patients. He hears the soft sound of a radio playing in a nearby room.

His attention turns to her when her eyes flutter. She runs her fingers through her hair as she yawns. Even when she first wakes up she's beautiful, he realizes.

"Good morning, Katie." He smiles when she jumps, her lips forming into an irritated scowl. He chuckles and that only irritates her more. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me. I was just surprised." She retorts. He chuckles and he cannot help but smile when she frowns. "Shouldn't you be at practice Oliver?"

"Not until eleven." He hates the way his palms are starting to sweat. _ Just tell her and get it over with. _He ignores his inner-voice and clutches the bouquet of roses – holding them out to her. "I got these for you – are you feeling better?"

She smiles brightly, taking them with her good hand. The other hand is wrapped in heavy bandages, lying atop the colorful quilt across her lap. As his eyes fall upon it; he remembers why he has so much trouble falling asleep every night.

"Much. They say I'll be able to go back to Hogwarts soon."

"That's wonderful, Katie." He tells her – even if he's not sure if it's true. If this happened to her at Hogwarts – was it really safe for her to return?

"I know. I miss Leanne and quidditch and classes and _everything. _It's so tiresome being locked in here all day." She sighs and he feels her pain. In a few hours he will be on his broom, soaring through the air – enjoying a freedom that she too adores but, cannot enjoy.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Do they know who did it?" He hates to ask. He knows it's a touchy subject at best but, he can't stop himself. He rationalizes his stupidity by telling himself that if they know who did it, the will catch him [or her] and Katie will be safe.

"No – I don't think so. But, they aren't going to try again. I wish I could remember who gave me that necklace." Her voice drifts away and he knows he's lost her to her attempt at recollection. He doesn't mind – it gives him a moment to contemplate his next move. The time is ticking away and soon he will have to leave. He can't stand another night without her knowing.

"Katie, I need to tell you something."

She turns to him, "Sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"No, it's fine. It's just," he sighs and rakes his fingers through his hair, "if I don't tell you know, I don't know if I ever will."

"Okay," her voice is weary and he knows she is curious. She knows him better than anyone else and he knows that she can see right through him. She knows that whatever he has to say it will not be easy.

"I need you to know how terrified I was when I heard what happened to you."

"Oliver, there is nothing to be –"

"No, there is. I was terrified – down right petrified because I thought I might lose you." Her green eyes are focused on him – confused and contemplative. "I was so _angry. _I was livid because someone tried to hurt you. I was a wreck. I was worried and scared and angry."

"I appreciate that. You're a good friend, Oliver. I would expect nothing less."

"You misunderstand." He waves her comment away, his eyes shift around the room. He sighs again. _It's now or never. _"I still feel that way. I can't sleep. I worry that I'm going to lose you. I dream that you're gone and it breaks my heart. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I can't think of a way I would have lived if - for some reason - that cursed necklace had killed you. It scares me to think that – at any second – you could be taken away from me. I need you. I need you in my life – _forever. _I love you, Katie."

His eyes meet hers. He didn't know what he had expected to see but, the glassy appearance of tears waiting to fall was not it. She sat, frozen. He felt every muscle in his body tense – ready for flight.

"I love you too." She whispers.

He chokes. _Did he imagine that? _He wipes his palms on his jeans and smiles. She smiles too as she leans forward. He meets her halfway and their lips meet briefly.

"I never thought you'd feel the same way," she whispers against his lips. "Never, in a million years."

He had spent so much time trying to read between the lines – trying to understand the way he was feeling – when it was all so clear. He was in love with her. He was always in love with her.

"It's safe to say that you're girlfriend then, right?" He smirks and she laughs.

"Yea, I guess it's pretty safe to say that."

* * *

**Word Count:** 1427  
**Challenges** -  
**Music Appreciation Challenge** – Mayday Parade – Amber Lynn.  
**Cinema Competition** – Titanic – Write a romance  
**Represent That Character! Challenge** – 143 pts.


End file.
